


Gurls suck

by one_player_game



Category: Tythan- freeform
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_player_game/pseuds/one_player_game
Summary: Ethan was a naive bisexual, always getting bullied and falling for people.Tyler was his bully still figuring out his feelingsMari was a girl just trying to get some cash out of some dumb rich kidOne's thing for sureGirls suck.(I suck at summaries but it actually is pretty dope and I got some friends to help with this. Also not adding their girlfriends because idk where that would fit.)





	Gurls suck

Ethan smiled reading his book, leaning against his locker without a care in the world. He had just dyed his hair this electric blue that stood out more than anything else, he had gotten a new pair of glasses, and hey. His acne was that bad today. If he was being honest he felt handsome.

 

That was until his number one tormentor came into his line of sight. Tyler was 6'2" of intimidation, he was probably the straightest a guy could be; captain of the football team, had banger parties, and was known for one night stands with girls. It just so happens that he was Ethan's bully, Ethan was scared shitless as he watched Tyler's demeanor turned from a happy go lucky to cold hearted.

 

Ethan tried to look non-noticeable but it was hard when he was wearing a pastel blue hoodie, black jeans, light up white hightops, and big dorky white headphones. He turned around sorting things in his locker as soon as he saw Tyler look in his direction.

 

"Hey dork. Look who it is? The freak show pizza face himself." he smiled evilly slamming Ethan's locker shut and forcing him to look at Tyler's blue eyes, they stared for awhile and suddenly Tyler felt something different. He looked up at Ethan's Electric blue hair and laughed. "Aww did the wittle baby Efan dye his hair? That's so lame. You look like a fucking blueberry." he laughed some more

 

Ethan's face shaded red with embarrassment as he tried to push past, Tyler blocked his way.

 

"Where do you think you're going blueberry? You still have my homework to give me." he scowled shoving him lightly, Ethan quickly rummaged through his backpack handing him the fully completed science worksheets

 

"N-now can I leave?" Ethan stuttered, Tyler found it quite cute if he was being honest, of course he would never tell anyone though. That's out of the question. So he just smirked and pushed him away, walking off. 

 

Ethan stood up and brushed himself off scurrying his way to his next class. Of course he didn't look where he was going (legit know squat bout Ethan's girlfriend so making girl up!!) he bumped into someone. She sighed and helped him clean up his dropped books.

 

"Are you ok?" she asked. Her voice was sweet like honey, and she smelled like coconuts. Ethan looked up at her smiling a little,

 

"I-I'm fine. I just need to watch where I'm going." he laughed a little and they stood up, she handed him his books

 

"Well I'm Mari, nice to meet you." she smiled, she had red hair, and old 80's style striped polo with a button up under it made into a short sleeve crop top with fishnets under short black jeans shorts and paired with combat boots. She gave him a once over before pulling out a pen and holding out her hand "gimme your arm." 

 

Ethan stared at her for a second and complying, she wrote her number on his arm smirking a little. He was nervous and falling for her by the second, she just seemed so cool he wanted her so badly.

 

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" she asked and instantly his stomach twisted

 

"O-okay…" he said, maybe she could protect him from Tyler. She smiled and patted his cheek

 

"Great! Now that we're dating, come see me after school, then we'll go shopping together!" she smiled and sashayed away, Ethan was left awestruck at her cuteness

 

He makes his way to his classes feeling his excitement build up.

 

"Ethan, can I have 20 dollars really quick? I wanna buy something!" Mari asked, smiling at him, he handed her a 20 and she smiled sweetly "Yay! Now wait here!"

 

She pointed at a chair where people would try on shoes. He sat down, happily waiting for her.

 

Almost half an hour passes but he still doesn't leave. Finally getting tired, he gets an uber and goes home, falling onto his bed and texting her that he got tired. "What?? I told you to wait! I was almost done! You should've waited for me!".This was going to be a little bit of a rough year.

 

Weeks passed, he was still getting bullied by Tyler but for some reason it was  less mean more like he was jealous. Dating life with Mari was no better, he was losing money and interest in her faster than gambling, she was just getting more aggressive by the week.

 

One night he even went home with a red mark on his cheek where Mari smacked him.

 

Tyler had enough. Something inside him hated how Ethan was being treated but instead of doing anything about it he just decided to bury it deep with alcohol.

 

"So hey sweetie there's this party coming up and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go?" Mari asked giving him puppy dog eyes. He sighed a little and smiled

 

"A-alright. I'll go." he continued to eat his lunch floating through the rest of the day happy about the party.

 

E: you want me to drive you there?

Mari❤: no I got a ride sugar. Can't wait to see you there

E: me too!

 

He took his dad's car, it was a blue jeep, his younger brother stopped him before he left. Jayden was his name, he was a grade below Ethan but almost twice as smart.

 

"Ethan! You gotta trust me on this, I know you love her but she is bad news!!" Jayden said watching Ethan pick out his best party clothes.

 

"Mari is fine okay? Yes she is a little aggressive and she always asks for money but she is my girlfriend and that is something you gotta deal with." he said pulling on a long sleeve light blue pewdiepie shirt and some black skinny jeans. His brother gave him a once over before sighing

 

"I'm tellin you man. She never shows any affection to you, she always asks for money, you only drive her around when you're using dad's jeep and she only has friends who are guys." he exclaimed making Ethan's trust in her stagger a bit.

 

"Look I'm going whether you like it or not, I can talk to her about all this." he smiled to himself once more before grabbing their dad's car keys that he'd already put on his dresser

 

He walked out to the jeep making sure he had everything he would need. Jayden followed him out to the car as the sun was setting

 

"I'm just looking out for my big bro."

 

"I should be the one looking out for you." Ethan sighed then ruffled his hair, started the ignition and drove away leaving Jayden standing in the driveway.

 

Ethan played music letting the lyrics drift out the window as he made his way down to the house where the party was taking place.

 

The music boomed as it was dark out and the party had already begun. Ethan parked his car taking a second to collect his thoughts, maybe Jayden was right? There was only one way to find out.

 

He got out the car marching up to the front door that was already wide open with people hanging around outside. The place smelled of beer, barf, and weed. He looked around making his way to the kitchen trying to find something to drink

 

"Jeez, this place reeks." Ethan mumbled under his breath downing his beer in sips at a time. He wandered around a bit making his way back to the living room looking for his redhead girlfriend

 

He stopped dead in his tracks, jaw dropping. Mari was there alright, drunker than a hooker and sucking on some dumn Jock's face.

 

~Meanwhile~

 

Tyler was moping around, sad, drunk, and needing the attention of a blue haired male. He sat on the back porch pounding down beers like they were nothing. 

 

Standing up and make his way back to the kitchen for another four beers to chug until he had to throw up. He didn't even notice the people dancing around him and the music pulsing through his head.

 

All he could think about was the soft blue boy, maybe he shouldn't have hurt him like he did? God it would be a miracle to even get to talk to him right now. 

 

Tyler floated through the crowd thinking about the way the other male looked, most haunting thing were his eyes. Blue than ocean or the skies. He was too good for this world.

 

~back to HeapAss~

 

"M-mari?!" Ethan finally yelled, She turned around giggling and smiling drool still hanging off her chin.

 

"Aww blueberry. Finally figured it out!"

 

"Why would you do this?!?!" his heart wrenched

 

"Two reasons, You're dumb and ugly. Only reason I stayed with you was for your money." she smiled viciously stumbling a little.

 

"You used to date blueberry pizza face?" the jock stumbled over laughing "Can't even get a girlfriend!!!" he laughed more and she joined in

 

"I never dated him. Why would I date such a loser!!"

 

Ethan couldn't take it anymore, he stormed off in a random direction feeling hot tears fall down his cheeks. He felt like the world was blurring and meshing his senses.

 

Then it stopped. He knocked into the one person who would make this worse.

 

Except Tyler looked sad, and hurt. Something inside Ethan wanted, no NEEDED to help him.

 

They just stared at each other, the silence was deafening between them.

 

"H-hey…" Tyler muttered, it shocked Ethan a little hearing this strong confident boy stutter.

 

"Um hey.." 

 

"C-can we? Can we talk?"

 

"Uh… yeah, that sounds good.." he took a moment sucking in a deep breath, Tyler walked towards the back deck. Ethan followed feeling a little all over the place.

 

"It's um more quiet out here." Tyler said leading Ethan to the small wooded area out back, he saw kids in groups higher than the Empire State building. Tyler sat down against a tree

 

The stars shone down on them, Ethan took a seat next to him.

 

"Want a beer?" Tyler offered the glass bottle of liquids up to him. Grabbing it and taking a big gulp. He felt like he would need this.

 

"So uh w-what did you want to talk about?" he chewed on his lip. Feeling the fresh air fill up Tyler's lungs it sobered him up some.

 

"I just- I'm sorry… I don't know why I bully you so much…"

 

"Oh um. It's fine… I just found out I had a cheating gold digger for a girlfriend so I guess you could say I've had worse." he laughed at his little joke. Tyler just shook his head, a small smile planting on his face.

 

"God. Can I be honest with you? I hated her. You deserve someone way better than that skank."

 

"Thanks but I doubt it. I mean I've tried to get girls and guys before but they all say the same."Ethan looked up at the sky, letting out a small sigh. "I'm dumb and ugly."

 

Tyler stared at him debating the options in his head, he groaned quietly muttering a "fuck" under his breath

 

Tapping Ethan on the shoulder, waiting for his head to turn. Ethan looked over at him and Tyler pressed his lips against Ethan's.

 

Ethan was shocked, only to melt into Tyler, his hand finding his way to Tyler's hand. His heart exploded into a bubbly fit of sunshine.

 

Then they broke away. Ethan still looked at him shocked,Tyler stared back struggling to find the right words.

 

"I-I… think I'm gay…" Tyler mumbled.

 

"I-I think I like you…" Ethan whispered chewing on his lip again

 

"I love you too.." Tyler misheard him but it didn't matter. Ethan put his hands on either side of Tyler's cheeks pulling him into another kiss.

 

Everything was better for now. Ethan finally found someone who was good for him, Tyler finally was true to himself.

 

Everything was ok

 

One thing they would both remember for sure

 

girls suck.

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all tell me what ship I should do next? I was thing about doing something from the game Oxenfree. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
